


Monster Under The Bed - Nybras

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Dick, Monster sex, NSFW, Nudity, Reader-Insert, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, bashful monster, body fluids, gentle giant, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: So what do you do if you find out there's a creature living under your bed? You seduce it, duh!





	Monster Under The Bed - Nybras

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you do if you find out there's a creature living under your bed? You seduce it, duh!

This train takes too long, you feel. Tired after work you want only one thing - to come home, eat dinner, change into something comfy, jump between the sheets and let your boyfriend make you forget everything else. Your monster boyfriend, that lives in the shadows under your bed.

You have to smile when you remember meeting him. You moved into a new house and one of the rooms already had a bed in it. An old, massive antique, carved from walnut. You fell in love with it on the spot. After the move was finally over and you were done with decorating the house, it took a couple of weeks for you to notice you were not alone. At first, it was the little things, like noises coming from upstairs, or finding a door open after you were sure you closed it just a few minutes ago. Things were going missing and you kept finding them different places. At first you thought your memory was just that bed, that you kept forgetting where you put things, but the noises were a different story. Steps, the sound of closing doors, and sometimes breathing. You were never afraid of ghosts, and up until now, it didn’t seem to be hostile, so you continued to ignore everything that was happening. You also thought that ghosts didn’t care about humans and what they did, so you continued to walk around the house half naked, and sometimes when you wanted to let some steam off and masturbated in your bed, moaning loudly. But sometimes you could swear that when you reached your climax, you heard a growl from under the bed and felt it vibrate a little, but it could’ve been just the blood roaring in your ears, and your muscles spasming, so you brushed it off.

Until you saw him.

You were watching TV in the living room and at some point the screen turned completely black, reflecting the room and yourself sitting on the couch. And the figure standing behind you. A black, hulking mass, with long arms and horns. He gave you a scare because you didn’t expected to see him, but beside your heart skipping a beat, you didn’t let him know you could see him. It also made you realize it wasn’t a ghost. But he didn’t try to harm you either. On the contrary, the first contact he made with you, left you in quite a wonder over his gentleness. It was on the day you learned that your grandpa was really sick. You were so worried and sad, you cried yourself to sleep. A few hours later, when it was still pitch dark outside, you felt a soft touch on your hair, and tried not to open your eyes, not not let him know you were awake. His touch was light as a feather, and his growling whisper that asked you not to be sad anymore, made you feel safe. Ironically, a shadow monster made you feel comfortable and warm. You relaxed and fell back asleep, but your curiosity was awakened.

After thinking about a way to lure him out from wherever he was hiding, you decided to simply ask him. You made yourself a cup of tea and sat on the couch, watching a show, not knowing if he was watching you in that very moment, but it couldn’t hurt to try.

“I know you’re here, big guy. How about you come out and introduce yourself?” you spoke into the air. You waited a while but nothing happened, so you shrugged and kept on watching. Maybe he wasn’t ready.

But that night you felt it again, a soft stroke on your curly hair. You shifted a little, and it disappeared.

“I don’t want to scare you.” he said with his growling voice and felt your heart hammering in your chest.

“I am not afraid.” you answered and sat up on your bed, turning on the bedside lamp, but there was nothing there, only shadows. So you went back to sleep, deciding that you would wait until he was convinced that you wouldn’t run off screaming at his sight.

But when you awoke the next morning, you found a cup of hot coffee on your bedside table, just how you liked it. It made you smile.

“That is so sweet of you.” you said into the air, but heard no answer.

The following days brought more niceties from the creature. After going to bed with bare feet, you found your slippers waiting for you on the floor beside your bed in the morning. When you felt hot at night, you heard the window opening, letting in a cool breeze, and there was always fresh tea or coffee waiting for you in the morning or after you got back home from work. You enjoyed it, being taken care off like that, you found it adorable, but you wanted to finally see him, thank him in person. But he kept away.

One evening though, you got a hint on where he was hiding. You went into the bathroom to take a shower, but didn’t close the door. From where you stood, putting shampoo on your hair, you could see the part of your bedroom where the bed was. And under it, were two red glowing eyes. You froze, staring at them, as he watched you. Then you just kept washing your hair, rinsing it off, and soaping and scrubbing your body, all while looking directly at him. You saw them glow a bit brighter with every moment, and when you let the water rinse off the foam off your naked body, while you moved your hands across it, cupping your breasts, you heard a growl, and then the eyes disappeared.

A bit disappointed that he didn’t come out after you showed off like that, you put on a pair of panties and a short shirt, as it was hot outside, and went to bed.

You weren’t sure what woke you up, but you opened your eyes, and found yourself staring directly into the red orbs you saw under the bed before. You gasped, and he jerked away, as if he wanted to run away.

“No, wait!” you pleaded. “I’m not scared, just surprised!”

He stopped moving, and looked at you. It was too dark to see any details, but you found him up close much bigger than in the reflection. He had broad shoulders and very long arms, hands decorated with claws. He was massive, had long horns on top of his head, and heavy locks of hair

“Wow. You’re quite impressive.” you said, and he smiled. Your eyes grew big at the sight of the rows of sharp fangs he showed you. “I’m Y/N.” you introduced yourself.

“I know.” he answered with a deep growl. “My name is Nybras.”

You talked almost all night. You learned that he was very old, bound to this area and that he was here even long before the house was build. His favorite spot was under the old bed you slept in, and when he told you that you were the first human he ever wanted to show himself to and befriend, your heart melted at the way he sunk his head and lowered his voice, as if he was flustered by his own confession.

Luckily it was Friday, because you had to sleep off the hours spent with Nybras at night. From now on, he showed himself to you every day, and you couldn’t stop admiring his looks each time he appeared. It wasn’t long until you realized that Nybras’s interest in you had also other sides, but that he seemed to be too shy or scared to tell you. You saw him looking at your body when he forgot himself, and sometimes when you laughed and casually put a hand on his shoulder, he gasped and turned his face so that you couldn’t see it. You tried a few more times, but he shied away every time, even though you saw his clawed hands trembling a little, as if he had to force himself not to touch you.

You decided to make it clear that it was ok with you, if he wanted more than just be friends.

One night, while lying in bed, you bit your lip and slid your hand under the covers, and into your panties. Your fingers found your sensitive spot and your breath hitched. You slowly circled it, and then slid further down, parting your folds and spreading the moisture over the bud. A soft moan escaped your lips and added some pressure.

“Ohhh…” you moaned into the darkness of your bedroom. Something stirred under the bed, you heard a rustle, and decided to really tease him. “Mmmh, Nybras” you whispered.

There was a growl, and when you opened your eyes, you saw him looming above you, eyes glowing more than ever.

“What are you doing?” he asked, hissing.

“I’m pretending that it’s you who is touching me, since you hesitate for some reason…” you answered, smirking.

He growled directly in your face, and it send shivers of pleasure down your spine.

“I’m doing it for your own good. I don’t want to hurt you.” he raised your hand and it hovered above your neck as you panted. “You are so fragile, so delicate, beautiful.” he whined, as if in pain. “You deserve to be worshiped. But not by me. I’m a monster.” he said.

You grabbed him by his hair and stared into his glowing eyes.

“And I want you just as you are” you said with a serious look and kissed him. His mouth was wide and flat, appeared not to have lips, but you kissed him anyway, and when he parted it, showing his fangs, you kissed them too, licked over them, moaning softly. He moved his hands, and touched your arms, carefully, scared of hurting or scratching you with his claws. When you pulled him closer, he gave in a little and put his arms around you, releasing the breath he was holding with a hiss.

You explored his body with curiosity. He was warm and had a rough surface. You felt muscles moving under his skin, and found with surprise, that what you thought were locks, were actually tendrils, that curled around your arms and caressed your skin. You moved away a little, which made him whine, and you pulled your shirt over your head. He hissed again and you felt something wet drip on your chest as he stared at you, his mouth was open and watering at the sight of your body. A long, black tongue darted from between his fangs and he licked over your chest, between your breasts and over them. The tongue was wet but rough and he teased your nipples with it’s surface. You moaned and entwined your fingers in his tendrils.

“I wanted to taste you for so long. Since I saw you showering that evening. And you always pleasured yourself so loudly, I had no other choice than to follow your voice and take care of myself” he groaned into your skin and you smiled.

He hooked his claws into the seam of your panties and started pulling them down. You arched, lifting your hips off the bed to help him, and when he threw them aside, he laid his hands on your legs, parting them.

“Ohhh…” he growled in awe. You got curious if he was even build in a way that made it possible to have sex with a human, and you decided to find out yourself. You rose from the bed and kneeled in front of him, while he stared at your bare body. You then pushed a little at his chest, which made him fall back.

“Lean back a little, I want to try something.” you said with a smile, and he obeyed.

You kissed a trail down his chest and felt his breath speed up. His stomach was all hard muscles, and he had narrow hips, with something like little spikes at the sides. When your hands went further down, you found that he was very well equipped to mate with a human. His cock was thick, bent upwards a little, and covered with rows of nubs, of which the biggest was on the upper side, right before the flat head. You marveled at the unusual form and went right down to give it a lick. He gave out a whine and his body tensed at the unexpected sensation. You licked over the head and sucked, while sliding your hand up and down the shaft. He put his trembling hands on your shoulders, moaning deep in his chest, but keeping still as not to buck and accidentally choke you. You kept twirling your tongue around the head and the slit on it, and pumped until he cried, shivered and you felt a thick, sweet tasting liquid spurting into your mouth.

He was panting and when you lifted your head, you saw that the remaining drops on your hands were pitch black. That was another surprise.

“Sorry…” he muttered. “I couldn’t stop myself.”

You smiled and kissed his fangs. “I’m glad you couldn’t, because you’re delicious.” you murmured.

He purred as he nuzzled his face into yours. But he knew very well that you weren’t satisfied yet, so he laid you back on the bed, and when he nudged your entrance with his cock, he looked at you as if seeking one last approval. You nodded, and he started to push inside you, his thickness filling every inch of you, like nothing ever before. The nubs rubbed you from the inside in the most delicious way, and when the biggest slid over the right spot, you gasped and squeezed your thighs around him. Nybras filled you completely, and braced himself on his arms on both of your sides, as not to crush you. He gave you a moment to adjust, and when you squeezed around him and moved your hips, he gave out a low growl and started sliding out, and in again, making your eyes roll back from the intensity of pressure and stimulation his girth and the nubs gave you. He continued, increasing his speed, and when he shifted a little, changing the angle of his dick driving into you, you cried out loud, when he teased the perfect spot inside. He pounded harder now and you felt yourself getting close to the overwhelming point. Your abdomen burned with building desire and when it finally spilled over, you screamed his name and plunged your nails in his arms. His thick ropes of cum filled you and he howled with pleasure. You saw the tendrils grow and snap in the air as he came, and his eyes burning like fire.

You never climaxed like this. It left you absolutely spent and not able to lift your arms, but in a complete bliss. Nybras slid out of you and you felt the black liquid oozing out of you, but it was a good feeling. He curled at your side and pulled you into his chest, purring and stroking your hair.

You often thought about that first time with Nybras, and what amazing experience it was. Not only because of how great the sex was, but how caring, intuitive and generous your boyfriend was.

The train arrives at your station and you get out, walking a block and then turning toward where you live. You open the front door and throw the keys into the little basked at the table.

“I’m home!” you shout. Not two second after you’re lifted into the air by a pair of strong, black arms, and feel his tendrils on your face. His purr tells you just how much he missed you even though you were gone only a few hours.

“I made you dinner.” he says with his face in the crook of your neck.

He places you down and takes your hand, leading you to the kitchen while your heart, like every day since you met him, fills with love and joy. ❤️

And for those of you wondering, WANTING, to know how Nybras' dick looks like, I made this -

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at terato-romance.tumblr.com!


End file.
